Atka The Guardian
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Enjoy!
1. Sam and Atka The Wolf

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! As you might notice, once more a story is missing. Never Gonna Let You Go, has been taken down. This is because I feel it would be better as like a one or two shot instead of a full fledged story, or it might appear in the next ABC fic when I'm ready for it. So sorry to those who wanted that one. I worked on it a little bit, and I just feel it would work better as a one shot. Then it came down to Here With or Without You, Atka The Guardian, and Arrow. I had to do a tie breaker and instead of doing my usual coin game, I did something different. I wrote down the titles and put them under cups and shuffled them. I did it a total of six time and the story I picked up the most would be the winner and this story won out. The runner up is Here With or Without You. So that fic will be up next after this, then Arrow will make it's debut after. Then there will only be two stories on the board! WHAT?! *panics* *stops* Okay. Okay. I'm cool. I'm alright. Lol. No wait. I miss counted. There will be three on the board. Wow brain. Wow. See what happens when I have too many plot bunnes?! My brain just fails. Anyways. I feel stupid. I know our beloved SPN comes back next week, but I forgot that a new show premiered last night called Frequency and it takes SPN's old time slot, and SPN is now on Thursdays. Here I thought it was going to be on Wednesdays like usual. Yeah...feel so stupid XD Anywhoozles. I hate Samuel, but since I haven't written him yet, forgive me if he seems off. I really don't know how to write him...yeah...anyways. Let's get going! I'm done rambling.**

 **Summary: Massive Season 1 AU! When Sam was a baby he was given a wolf plushie to love and hold. Throughout the years with all of Sam's all love and care, Atka the Wolf comes to be Sam's guardian. When their grandfather Samuel shows up and threatens to take Sam when he learn's his grandson has visions, Atka will make sure Sam stays with his Dean, where he belongs.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Sam and Atka The Wolf**

Sam-4 months

"Here Sammy. Look what mommy and I picked out for you at the store." Four year old Dean said.

Dean handed the baby the wolf plushie that was bigger than he was. Sam had been born early and was small for age. Sam grasped the plushie and cooed. He brought the wolf to his face and he planted a open mouthed kiss to plushie. Sam cooed and giggled. The baby loved his wolf. Dean played with his brother and the wolf plushie as their mother got dinner ready. Dean made it seem like the plushie was alive and had it protect Sam. Sam giggled as he and his brother played with the wolf. Sam loved it.

When bedtime came after Sam was fed his night time bottle, he was in his crib snuggled into the wolf plushie sleeping peacefully. The presence in the room guarded the baby as he slept.

Sam-3 years old

Sam didn't like thunderstorms. The thunder was loud and scary, lighting was too bright and eerie, over all it was spooky. Sam didn't want to wake Dean as he was getting over a cold and wouldn't be allowed to snuggle with him until his father said he was okay enough. Sam snuggled into Atka and sniffled. Suddenly Sam felt something climb on to the bed and lay with him. This thing didn't feel evil nor did it feel it would hurt him. It felt familiar, in fact. Sam knew this presence. It was the same thing he felt as a baby.

"Atka. M'scared." Sam whispered.

Sam felt the presence cuddle him to it and Sam felt warm and safe. He settled down and drifted to sleep.

Sam-8 years old

Dean rubbed his brothers back, not saying anything. He didn't know what to say. Sam had just found out what his father did. He hunted monsters. Monsters were real! Sam cried and wanted Atka. John thought that Sam got rid of him, but Sam kept him. He couldn't get rid of Atka. It had a piece of his mother and brother. Plus, Atka was real, and Sam could use his comfort.

"I'm really sorry Sammy." Dean said sadly, he hated when Sam cried.

"S'okay. Just kinda wish you would've told me the truth." Sam sniffled.

"We couldn't. We wanted you to be a kid for a while longer." Dean said.

Sam nodded and curled up more. When Dean went to sleep, Sam got out Atka and cuddled him. He went back to bed and felt Atka next to him, keeping him safe and warm, like Dean does.

Sam-16 years old

Sam was in the hospital with after having emergency surgery when the hunt went wrong. Sam was thrown over a balcony and impaled with a pole in his side. He also had a broken ankle, he somehow escaped a concussion but did have a gash on the left side of his forehead just above his eyebrow, and his right wrist was bruised with his index and middle finger broken.

Sam had scared the hell out of his father and brother. Dean and John had yet to leave the hospital. The nurses let them use Sam's shower and such, and also had a cot brought in which Dean slept on and their father took the pull out couch.

While Sam didn't have his plushie next to him, he could see his black companion standing guard. His plushie was safely tucked away where John couldn't take it and throw it away, like Sam knew he would.

"Atka." Sam whispered.

The giant black wolf went up to Sam and laid his head down on the bed. Atka was too big to lay with Sam now.

"Tu licet?" Atka asked in Latin. (Are you alright?)

"Sic." Sam whispered not wanting to risk his family waking up. (Yes.)

"Gaudeo. Et anxius fuit in me." Atka said. (I am glad. You had me worried.)

"Ego paenitet." Sam said. (I'm sorry.)

"Dormite iam. I erit hic." Atka said. (Sleep now. I am here.)

Sam nodded and drifted off. Atka and Dean was there. He was safe.

Sam-Stanford (22)

Sam watched as his apartment burned taking his girlfriend with it. The demon that killed his mother, struck again. The thing he was able to save was Atka. He was holding the black wolf plushie tightly to his chest. Said wolf was standing next to him and looking at his pup worriedly. He watched as Dean took the shaking boy away to a motel and tried get him to sleep or something. Sam had simply broken down and cried. Dean held his baby and rocked him gently.

When Sam had cried himself to sleep, he was put to bed and Dean stayed up looking after him. Atka did too.

"We'll get him Sammy. I promise." Dean whispered as he fixed the old plushie in Sam's arms, and tucked him in. "I thought you lost that thing. But than again if I were you, I would've kept him too."

Atka looked at Dean and smiled. He never showed himself to Dean or John, but would Dean and Sam interact. They were like father and son. It was amazing. Atka promised the same to Sam, and also promised to keep him safe especially now.

Atka could feel that danger was coming once more, and it felt like it Sam would be lost forever if not careful.

 **There we go first chapter! I hope it's okay. I haven't done anything like this before.**

 **Until Next Time! My grandpa once told me "If you put enough love, care, and time into an object you really love, it can gain a life of it's own."**


	2. Don't Mess With The Wolf

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Glad you guys and gals like this so far. This was just was one of the random ideas that sounded good at the time but was unsure if it would do well. Still not sure if it'll do well, but we'll see. Anyways. I finally got the chance to answer final reviews on the last story. Finally! Lol. I'm usually bad with that, but I did get around to it, and I'm hoping to do it again. Anyways. I got an offer to do a babysitting job. Which is awesome, I love kids and I've babysat for many many moons. But I had to turn it down, because she has pets and I'm allergic to cats and dogs. My allergies can be a bit unpredictable. One day it could be as simple as itchy eyes, and the next I'm full blown sick with a head and/or chest cold or a sinus infection. So not wanting to risk the infant getting sick, I had to turn down the offer and I feel awful, because this is my best friend's older sister and she was hoping for a good babysitter. I tried to get her to let me babysit in my own home, but like most first time parents, they feel better if their infants were home. Don't get me wrong, I would be the same, but I do wish that the people who want to employ a babysitter they can also see the other side. Like maybe the babysitter can't come to their home, they must have their reasons and they should be taken into account. Like, the babysitter might have anxiety and being in a strange place makes them nervous or maybe their car is working properly and has no other way to get there. *shrugs* So yeah. I feel bad, but I can't with my allergies and it being flu season, that's asking for trouble. Anyways, when we left off we caught a glimpse in the early years of Sam!**

 **Aziza Maye-Thank you my darling! I had a wolf plushie when I was little and I might've given it away, but I loved it. I want it back.**

 **spnfanforlife-I know that song and dance! He says he'll try XD**

 **Katlover98-Thank you my darling!**

 **SpnKsl5-Thank you darling ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Don't Mess With The Wolf**

Atka watched his pup carefully over the next few weeks, as he and the elder brother returned to their old routine. Hop in the car and giddy up and go. They were off on their next hunt after the Bloody Mary incident. Atka was beginning to worry about Sam. His headaches were getting worse as the days went on and he would often stare off into space as if seeing something that wasn't there, like a ghost of some type. Atka could see Dean was worried as well, but didn't know what to do. He didn't either. Dean had called their father multiple times but got no answer each time.

'What kinda of father abandons his children?' Atka wondered. He mostly spoke and thought in Latin, but also knew English. Atka was also able to shrink down to size to fit in the car and other spaces. He was quite large for a guardian zana. With his size he was able to carry both Sam and Dean.

They reached their destination and Dean went inside to pay for their room. Once he did, he helped a sleepy Sam into the room and got him tucked in for the night. The migraine he had left the poor boy exhausted.

Dean got his night clothes out of his bag and headed for the bathroom when he spotted his Sammy's stuffed wolf. He picked up the wolf and tucked in with Sam. Dean smiled fondly when Sam snuffled in his sleep and rolled over to his left side, and snuggled into the animal. Dean chuckled and he looked to the stuffed animal and saw a familiar glint in it's eyes. He went to the bathroom and showered, and got ready for bed. Sam was in good hands, er paws rather. Dean knew that Atka had a life of it's own. He couldn't see Atka, but could feel him.

When Dean was done in the shower and had done his nightly routine, he climbed into the bed closest to the door and faced Sam.

"Watch out for him Atka." Dean whispered.

He reached up and turned off the lamp giving of soft light, then snuggled into his blankets. He closed and felt himself drift.

Outside the motel

"We found him. Alert dad." One man said.

"I'm on it." Another said and went back inside their van.

"What do we do?" A woman asked.

"We wait for dad to get here. We're suppose to look not touch." The man said.

The woman nodded and went back into the van with the man.

"Dad's on his way." The other man said.

"Good. Baby Winchester is as good as ours." The main man said.

Back inside the motel room

Atka was in a sleep like state when something woke him up. He went to the window, using his powers he saw a mysterious van with two men and one woman inside. He went outside and went to the van. Since he only allowed Sam to see him, he was safe. Plus most adult didn't know that zana existed. He caught the tail end of the conversation.

 _"Good. Baby Winchester is as good as ours."_

'Like hell human.' Atka thought.

The black wolf rushed back to the room and stood guard outside. No one was taking his pup, Dean's baby away from them. Since he didn't require sleep he guarded the outside until the oldest brother was awake and moving. Atka went inside and went to see if Sam was feeling any better. The boy was still sound asleep, and would probably sleep for another hour or so. Which was good actually the boy needed to sleep.

"What the hell?" Atka heard Dean ask.

Dean had noticed the van outside and was rushing around the room packing. He let Sam sleep while he did and was trying to come up with a plan. Atka decided to do something about the people in the van. He went outside and made himself visible. He scratched on the back of the van and it opened. The men and woman jumped at the size of the large zana. Atka jumped into the van and began roughing up the people inside while Dean got Sam as far away from this place as he could.

Atka would be with them later. Right now he wanted to give the brothers a chance to get away. Once he was satisfied, he went back to Sam and was pleased to see the boy was alright and looking better.

The giant wolf laid down on the floor next Sam and kept watch. This was the danger he was feeling.

And it was about to get worse.

 **Sorry guys, I have to end it here. I had a little breakdown in the middle of this and I feel drained, but I'm okay! So I'm going to go and relax. I love you all! XOXOXO**

 **Until Next Time! *cuddles under my blankie and doesn't want to come out***


	3. Sweet Dreams

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay. After my little breakdown, I took a little me day. I slept in, I did my 30 minutes on the treadmill, my roommate and I went out for a few hours which was fun, we had lunch at the mall, came home, chilled out, and I ate the biggest Crunch bar in my life. It hurt but it was worth it ;) Anyways. I've had a sinus headache for like the last three days, too little sleep because of it, and too much stress and held in emotions. All of that, and I couldn't contain it anymore and I just broke down in the middle of that chapter. I feel better today! I feel more like me today. I woke up feeling better after sleeping in a little, then doing 35 minutes on the treadmill (I started out with 30, now I'm up to 35! Whoo), then dad and I have been decorating for Halloween! So spooky in here. I also found a recipe to make Reptar bars! If you're a 90's baby like me, you should know the show Rugrats (fun fact: the Rugrats came out in '91, the same year I was born), if you know the show then you know the dinosaur Reptar. Apparently there's a few recipes online to make your own Reptar bar. One recipe calls for marshmallows dyed green, which looks amazing. Anyways. Thank you for your love! I appreciate it and love you all back :) Hug and kisses! Also! My next ABC fic is coming soon. I have the letters A, B, C, D, H, G, M, L, and S! I might have you guys and gals send in some prompt ideas for other letters. Alright, I'm done rambling. When we left off, Atka took of things.**

 **spnfanforlife-*cuddles in blanket and sips the hot chocolate, give you a bright smile* Thank you my darling! And I know right?! I want an Atka...lol. I did however have a wolf imaginary friend when I was little named Kane, then Havoc. XD Dumb hoomans. Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Katlover98-Atka will take care of his pup :) and thank you!**

 **lenail125-Thank you my darling! I feel much better :) Just needed a day to gather myself.**

 **Aziza Maye-I love him too :) And I did as well! Sully was so cute! I had one too. It was a wolf named Kane, then his died his imaginary death, and I had another named Havoc. Thank you my darling, and I'm doing much better, though I'm still cuddled under my blankie XD It's kinda cold in my room.**

 **SpnKsl5-Thank you darling! Aw, I'm sorry about that. I'm all warm *cuddles in blankie* I got the hugs! Hugs are love :3 I made some home made cocoa, yum. All the love sweetie!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Sweet Dreams Are Made of Screams**

Sam rapidly types away on Bobby's computer and then on his own laptop. Once in a while he writes something down in his notebook and looks the tomes spread out on the desk before him. He and Dean arrived after lunch, after Dean explained to Sam what had happened. Sam had had a bad feeling about something but pinned it down to all the stress of thing or that he was coming down with something. But this was it. Dean had told him when he was young that his grandparents on his mothers side were dead. That they died in some freak accident. But according to Dean and his zana Atka, their grandfather Samuel or Mary's father was back and wanted him for something.

Sam snapped out of thoughts when a plate suddenly came into his sight. Sam looked up and saw his anxious but battle ready brother in front of him holding a plate of his favorite dish. White cheese macaroni with bacon bits slow cooked in the crockpot. Sam smiled and took the plate, he picked up the fork and took a few bites. This was Dean's way of distracting Sam when he worked for hours on end with no break.

"So, find anything?" Dean asked.

"All I can figure so far is the possibility one of our cousins brought him back with a deal, or a demon with a twisted sense of humor did it all on their own." Sam said taking another bite.

"Alright. So we find out who and send them to the looney bin." Dean said taking a bite of his own food.

"Yeah. I wish it were that simple." Sam said, the next part he said quietly to himself but Dean still heard anyways. "Why do they want me so bad?"

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed. Sam looked at him with his puppy eyes. "No one's getting you. I don't know why either, but they're not getting you Sammy."

"Because you say so?" Sam gave a small smile.

"Damn right cause I say so. Now finish eating, I slaved away slow cooking this stuff." Dean said with a smirk.

"Poor baby." Sam taking another bite. He admitted to himself, he could never say no to this stuff.

Dean snorted and ate his own while he and Sam just talked. Atka was sitting next to the desk keeping his eyes and ears out for any trouble. There were different types of zana. Maternal zana, they watched over expecting mothers and the babies before and after they're born. Pediatric zana, they watched over the children after the maternal zana's job was done. Guardian zana, this is what Atka was, they protect and serve children well into adulthood, and sometimes until their death. And finally there was guidance zana, they don't interfere in the child's life but guide them along, helping them make the right choices in life.

Atka's a guardian and will be here for Sam always. Especially now since the boy's life was possibly in danger. This Samuel person sounded like a monster. If a disgusting demon spawn brought the man back, he must be evil. What the man wanted with Sam was still a mystery.

Sam finished his lunch and he then he stretched. He rubbed his eyes and was about to get back to work when his brother chuckled.

"Someone's sleepy." Dean sing songed.

"Am not." Sam yawned.

"Are too. Come on Sammy, rest a bit. You're allowed to relax you know. You've been at that for hours and I can tell you're starting to get a headache." Dean said.

Sam hummed sleepily and let Dean guide him to the couch. Sam toed off his shoes and laid down, he felt Dean cover him with a blanket and brush a strand of hair out of his eye. Sam drifted off to the sound of Dean pitter pattering around the room, and to Atka panting.

 _Sam's Nightmare_

 _Sam sat up on the couch and stretched. Dean was right. All he needed was a nap. Feeling refreshed and such, he got up and went to the desk to resume his work. He noticed that Atka was gone and so was Dean._

 _"Dean?" He called. "Bobby?"_

 _Sam looked around the house and couldn't find his brother or father figure. He decided to look outside and saw the impala was still there, but something was wrong. Sam walked up to the impala and gasped._

 _Dean and Bobby were in the impala, but they were covered in blood and their chests were ripped opened._

 _Sam stepped back and screamed. He called for Atka but the zana didn't respond. Suddenly an iron grip got a hold of him and held him tight. He was about to call for help when a large hand covered his mouth and muffled his cry._

 _"Hello Sam. Nice to finally meet you." The man said. "Let's go home. Mary's waiting."_

 _Sam fought and fought, while screaming behind the hand gagging him. He then felt white hot pain._

Sam bolted up and gasped. He heard Dean trying to soothe him.

But was that a nightmare or a vision yet to come?

 **Oh boy. My poor baby. Also, that white cheddar mac and cheese came from me! I have a recipe for it, if anyone's interested I'll post the recipe on Facebook and the next chapter's main AN.**

 **Until Next Time! I want mac and cheese now...*makes french fries instead***


	4. Two Boys and Their Car

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So I made a harmless little joke on Facebook about the Debate. I posted how some of my friends were watching it like it was an MMA fight and then joked I wasn't watching but watching Yu-Gi-Oh (yeah still binge watching) because watching people play a child's card was far better. Some of my friends took the post to seriously and gave me a tongue lashing. It was a harmless joke. It wasn't meant to be taken seriously in no way shape of form. I think only two friends knew it was a joke and laughed. While others were just, horrible. I hate politics with a passion. So yeah, I joke about it. Harmlessly! I'm stressing that word because it's really all in good fun. Now, you can vote for you want to. I don't care. Just keep me out of it and let me and others have our fun. Our world has become too sensitive and easily offended. And in my opinion, both Trump and Hilary are unfit to be our leader. Just saying. Anyways. Before I get anymore frustrated with people let's move on! So, while binge watching Yu-Gi-Oh, I've noticed a few things. One the main characters split personality calls the card Monster Reborn, Reborn the Monster when no other character does. I find that hilarious. Another thing I've noticed, is that in some duels the rules are complete nonsense. Yup. They screw the rules and do what they want. Because who needs rules? XD Anyways. ONLY 3 DAYS UNTIL SPN! I'M STILL NOT READY! NO! *panics* *flat lines* Alright. I've rambled enough. When we left off, oh Sam. That horrible nightmare. Or vision?**

 **Aziza Maye-I'm sure it was it all a dream. And right? Dean is such a mommy sometimes :) Thank you! I feel so much better since I started walking on it. It's also perfect since winter's coming and I'm stuck inside the whole time.**

 **spnfanforlife-Indeed. Samuel is walking disaster all of his own. Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Katlover98-Doesn't it. I made myself hungry thinking about XD EEP! *hides* I'll be good! XD And you're welcome ;)**

 **SpnKsl5-Thank you darling! Incoming frustration feels (Sorry! I need better friends...) It was a bit cruel wasn't it. Sam and I both have vivid dreams. He reacts to his by going to Dean, I just roll over and ignore it XD Right? I made myself hungry! Yay hugs! Sending some back!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Two Boys and Their Car**

"Sammy! Come on buddy, talk to me. What's wrong?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at Dean with a haunted look on his face. He reached and touched Dean's chest. There was no wound, it wasn't gaping open, Dean was here with him. He was still here. So was Bobby who was standing in the doorway. Atka was right by his feet and watching him worriedly. He placed a large paw on his legs and rubbed. Atka was soothing Sam like Dean was.

"D De." Sam choked out as tears were streaming down his face.

"Hey baby boy, I'm right here." Dean said softly thumbing away the tears.

Sam nodded. That nightmare or what it was terrified him. What if Samuel came and that's what happened. Maybe this thing was a vision of pure Hell to come. He hoped not but Winchester Luck was a cruel bitch. Just when things got better, she came in and would make things a lot worse. It was part of the reason Sam was so accident prone. That bitch called Winchester Luck. Sam sniffled and blew his nose when Dean handed him a tissue. Dean asked once more what was wrong and Sam told him. Dean gave his brother a hug.

"Sammy I won't let that happen. Samuel's got another coming if he touches you or me." Dean swore.

"Dean you can't kill him, he's our grandfather." Sam hiccuped, he calmed some more when Dean rubbed his back.

"Watch me Sammy. Nothing's getting you or me. We go down together or not at all." Dean said pulling Sam back and looking him dead in the eye to get his point across.

"Us against the world?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Damn straight." Dean returned it.

"Now that you girls are done. I'm needed on a tow. You boys behave yourselves while I'm gone." Bobby said.

"Yes Bobby." Both said in unison.

Bobby chuckled and left the boys to it. Dean wanted to go outside and give his other baby a look over and see if she needed any work. An old beauty like her was amazing but difficult to maintain. This was kinda the reason why he didn't really Sam handle it. It wasn't that he didn't trust his Sam, he did after all teach his boy a thing or two about cars growing up and Sam became a pretty decent mechanic, it was just old cars like theirs were really hard to take car of in this day and age. So Dean did most of repairs and such with Bobby just to be sure the rights parts were in the place and working. Otherwise Sam did help out with the car. Sam was also good at keeping the car clean.

"I'm going to outside and give the impala a good look over. Why don't you come out with me? Get some fresh air?" Dean asked.

"Okay." Sam agreed easily. He felt the need to be close by his brother and he did somewhat agree that some air would be good for him.

Dean and Sam headed outside with Atka at Sam's heels.

Sam cleaned out the inside and gave it a good wipe down, while Dean took care of the outside. The impala didn't much work. Just a tire rotation and an oil change. Dean changed the oil while Sam cleaned out the inside. When both were done, Dean pulled the impala into the garage and rotated the tires. The good thing was that they wouldn't needed changing for a while. He changed them right before he went a grabbed Sam. After getting the tires rotated, the impala was back into it's usual spot.

The boys jumped when a loud rumble came speeding into the drive. Dean was in front of Sam with Atka covering him from the side. Atka was growling and his fur was standing on end. They relaxed a little when a giant black GMC Sierra Grande parked next to the impala. A familiar figure got out and came up to them.

"Hey boys."

"Dad?"

Atka was still growling. He knew this man and didn't trust him. At all.

 **Ending it here you guys. My eyes are itchy and I keep stopping to rub them every few minutes. So I'm going to take an allergy pill and see it helps. It's just one thing after another this week it seems. Sigh.**

 **Until Next Time! Time for a Benadryl coma! Whoo!**


	5. Conflicted Guardian

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Thank you for you kind and encouraging words. It wasn't what my friends said that hurt, it was the fact that after they chewed me out they went and made their own jokes and they didn't get chewed out like I did. So it wasn't their words, it was them going behind me. I wanted to say something about it to them, but I'm not going to and give them that kind of satisfaction that their words made me feel frustrated and they got away with their nonsense and I got the bitter pill. Karma will handle things for me. But thank you guys and gals! I love you all *BIG SAMMY HUGS* Anyways. Oh my glob y'all. Season premiere is almost here...still freaking out. I'm going to do what I usually do, and that is watch as many episodes as I can in twenty four hours, and I also watch the anime version and do my own little abridge parody thing XD I'll see if can't post any clips for y'all tomorrow or something, they won't be long because I don't know how long my camera can record up to, but I can get a few clips from a few episodes. They'll be posted to my Facebook page, so keep an eye out! As for that recipe I promised, I can't find that page! Nooooo! I either took it out and misplaced it, or I lost it somehow. So, as I find it, I'll post it. In the mean time, keep an eye for those clips! Again, the quality won't be the best or long because it's my phone, but it'll be fine. So let's get going before I talk your ears off anymore XD When we left off, John showed up...this can't be good.**

 **Katlover98-Indeed. But I don't trust the guy as far as I can throw him...and that's not far XD**

 **spnfanforlife-Right? The alarm bells are going of in Dean's head as well as Sam. More Dean because he's mommy. Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **lenail125-I hope so, the boys already have a full plate! Dean will do anything for his Sammy.**

 **brihun2388-XD It's alright! I know I can be fast. Grrr Samuel. And that's where I first saw him. I watched the episode he's in and then Supernatural came and I was like "He looks familiar...hmmm..." And yay! I'm glad. The nation needs to chill before they make a mistake that could doom us all. I wonder too. Why's John here so suddenly?**

 **SpnKsl5-I sowwy. *hugs* I hate nightmares but it's funny how my family reacts to them normally (i.e. bolting up or jerking awake) and I just roll over and go back to sleep. Thank you my darling :) I'm here for you too! Right? John appears out of nowhere...hmm..My eyes are fine, my allergies reacted to something in the room and they weren't happy about it, but it's all good! Just want the week to be over.**

 **Aziza Maye-Your guess is as good as mine. I never know what John wants. Thank you darling, I'm alright now! I reacted to something in the room, I don't know what but I cleaned up today and I haven't had a problem since. So maybe the dust bunnies got to me or something. Also I just want the week to be over. Just too many things and such.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Conflicted Guardian**

"D dad?" Sam asked.

"Hey kiddo. You look good. Doing okay?" John asked.

Sam nodded and took a step back. Atka now stood in front of his charge and was still growling. Something wasn't right. John wouldn't just show up out of the blue like this. Sam noticed Atka's behavior and excused himself. Atka followed Sam into the house. He headed upstairs to the library and shut the door. He knew that Dean would be up in a moment or two, but while they were occupied with each other at the moment, Sam took advantage of the situation and turned to the wolf who was now a little more relaxed.

"Atka. Can you tell what's up? Why he's here so suddenly?" Sam asked.

"No. I'm sorry little one. I could not feel why he's here. But I could feel that he's angry. Really angry." Atka said.

"Angry? At me?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry little one. I don't know." Atka said.

"It's okay. We'll find out somehow." Sam said.

Atka agreed and his ear twitched. He and Sam could hear John and Dean arguing with each other. Sam wondered briefly what they were arguing about but Atka was in front of the door now and wasn't going to let Sam out while they had their spat. Sam didn't mind it, but it did annoy him a little. He wanted to know what they were fighting about.

Suddenly Sam felt the sharp pain of a vision hit and it hit hard. He was in pain and really dizzy. He went to his knees and whimpered.

"Sam?" Atka asked.

"Atka..." Sam groaned.

The vision took Sam under and he passed out.

"Little one! Sam? Wake up." Atka called to him.

He nuzzled the unconscious boy and licked his face. But no response. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to go get Dean, but his job as Sam's guardian was to protect Sam. He decided to stay with Sam until Dean and John were done with their fight. The guardian took a defensive position and waited for the older brother. He heard Sam moan and then whimpered, but he remained in an unconscious state.

After a few restless moments, Dean came into the library knowing this was where Sam went to de-stress. He saw Sam on the floor and rushed to him. Dean called to the boy and Sam came to slowly. He saw that he was being held in Dean's arms. Dean asked what had happened and Sam told him about the vision. Their grandfather was coming for Sam and he was close.

"See Dean. This is why Sam needs to come with me." John said.

"What? Dean what's going on?" Sam asked weakly still trying to wake up some.

"Sammy-" Dean started.

"Sam you're coming with me where I can keep you safe in isolation." John said.

"Isolation!?" Sam exclaimed.

 **WHAT?! JOHN ARE YOU MISSING SCREWS?!**

 **Until Next Time! Dothelalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala! -.- That was annoying Kuriboh.**


	6. Sam's Own Safe House

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Supernatural comes tomorrow! AH! *panics* Still not ready for this year's punch in the face XD Yes we will all be punched in the face and then once again get our hearts ripped out by the writers. Sigh. Why do they have to do this to us?! Why, why, why?! Alright. I'm done. For now. Anyways, I got the clips of my abridged anime version, just need to post them and I will. I'm going to do it tomorrow because I want to get at least two more clips in. We'll see. Anyways. Watching Yu-Gi-Oh and writing this is a hot hot hilarious mess. It's so funny I'm crying. I had to re-write this twice now, and I'm listening to music now XD Learned my lesson but holy hell...I needed this laugh though. This week was not kind to me and I still want it to be over. Just be because of all the nonsense and my younger brother is coming home for the weekend with a friend. That'll be fun! Also. I went to Wal-Mart today and they already have Christmas decorations up. Like what the name of Chuck?! It's October. Come on y'all! This means radio stations will be gearing up to play Christmas music in next month like crazy. *headtodesk* Lol. Jeez hoomans...is no tim for Chwistmass yeet...Sorry about that. It seems that my brain shut down for a moment and my internal auto correct failed...curse you spell check! Why have you forsaken me?! XD Alright enough of that nonsense. Let's get going now. When we left off, John wants to take Sam away?! But why?**

 **Aziza Maye-Atka would gladly bite him XD And don't worry, Dean won't let ANYONE take Sammy away. They would pay a hefty price if they did.**

 **lenail125-He can't! No one can!**

 **spnfanforlife-31 flavors of crazy! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Exactly what I was thinking my dear ;) Don't worry, Sam's going to fine. He has something up his sleeve. Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **SpnKsl5-Yay hugs! You're welcome! Tomorrow...ugh...I'm dying...Hmmm we'll see my darling. Sam has something up his sleeve ;)**

 **brihun2388-He won't get anywhere and Sam has something up his sleeve ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Sam's Own Safe House**

"Isolation?! Are fucking with me?!" Sam hollered.

"Language!" John snapped.

"Eat me! And answer the damn question!" Sam snapped back, already having enough with his shit.

"I know Samuel is after you because of your visions." John said.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked quietly and going pale.

"Sam-" John started.

Sam took a step back and looked behind him. The window was opened. Bobby must've opened it earlier, when they got here he said he cleaned up a little and opened up some of the windows to let the fresh air flow through. Sam decided to escape and now was a good time. With the help of his brother, he stood up and whistled for Atka. Atka recognized that whistle. It was the 'GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!' whistle. Atka sprung into action and made himself visible. John and Dean gasped while Sam jumped out the window. He heard his father and brother scream his name as fell to the ground.

Atka teleported out of the room and caught Sam before he hit the ground. Atka paused for a moment and let Sam situate himself on his back and Sam gave his command. Atka knew where he was going to go and took off. Atka was pretty fast and would get Sam to his safe place in no time. No one would be able to find them unless Sam commanded Atka to retrieve them and bring them to the place.

When they arrived at the Men of Letters Bunker Sam relaxed. He was tense the entire time. Sam got off Atka and opened the garage. The two went inside and Sam locked themselves in. While Sam was a fresh at Stanford he received a strange package. In the package was a key and a map. The map held a sticky note that read "It Belongs To A Great Legacy." Sam then had Atka take him to the place on the map and Sam was in awe. He made this Bunker his home. Next to Bobby. Sam didn't worry about his duffel being left behind, as he had clothes here. In fact when his clothes at his apartment got burned in the fire, he commanded Atka to retrieve some of his clothes from here and told Dean he had bought them at Wal-Mart while he was looking into a case.

"Sam?" Atka asked as he followed Sam into the library.

"Yeah?" Sam asked back.

"Should I go back and retrieve Dean? He'll be awfully worried about you." Atka asked.

Sam thought about it for a moment and shook his head. He wanted his brother here and knows Dean will be worried but he couldn't risk John or Samuel finding this place.

"No. Let's wait a few days. But you can take him a message." Sam said.

Sam took a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a quick note to Dean. He put the note in an envelope and sealed it. Sam addressed it to Dean and gave it to Atka. Sam told Atka to remain invisible until he got to Dean and gave him the note, then turn back invisible and get back here ASAP. Atka agreed and took the note. He headed off to fulfill his duties.

Back At Bobby's

Bobby was back and livid at John. Not only that Dean had told Bobby that a giant black wolf took Sam. Great. Samuel their crazy grandfather was after the boy, John wanted to throw him into isolation, and Dean just wanted his baby.

John was currently in his study trying to find his wayward son and Dean was outside in the garage fix cars. He couldn't be in the same room as his dad right now or he would deck him. He nearly did. Dean rolled out from under the truck he was servicing when he heard the clicking of nails on concrete.

There standing before him was the giant black wolf that took Sam. Before Dean could get a weapon to defend himself with, the wolf placed an envelope in front of him. Dean picked it up and recognized his Sammy's writing, and that's when Dean came to a realization. This wolf wasn't just a wolf. It was Sam's wolf. Atka.

"Atka?" Dean asked.

The wolf nodded.

"Sam. Is he safe?" Dean asked.

Atka nodded again and took off before Dean could ask anymore questions. Dean blinked then shook his head. He opened the envelope and read the note from Sam.

 _Dean,_

 _I know you're going to worry, but please don't. I'm alright. I'm in a very very safe and hidden place. Dad won't be able to find me where I am. Guess that makes me Waldo._

 _Anyways. You'll be with me here soon, I promise. But I need to know why Samuel wants me for my visions. I did my own little research on him, and Dean, mom was a hunter. Her parents were hunters. They were killed by a demon from what I gathered and that may be how Samuel was brought back. But what he really wants with me I can't say. But I'm on it._

 _Please be safe big brother. I'll send Atka for you in a few days. Just follow him in the impala. I know you won't leave her behind. Just don't get caught._

 _I love you bro. Yeah I said it. I'll see you in a few days._

 _Your Sammy._

"Dammit Sammy. You better be alright." Dean swore.

 **Oh boy. And yeah, I had Sam find the Bunker early. It's going to make my life easier.**

 **Until Next Time! *makes a checklist for tomorrow***


	7. Calm Before The Storm

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry about the delay and not keeping my promise. I was going to finish up the last clip yesterday morning when I got up, but then I noticed when I started to record that my voice was cracking and breaking. So after sucking on like twenty cough drops, my voice is okay, and no my throat wasn't sore. It usually isn't. If anything it's really scratchy or has that annoying tickle. Anyways. I'm going to keep an eye on my voice. I don't really need to rest it, since in real life I'm a pretty quiet person. I don't talk much at all, and sometimes I don't talk for days. *shrugs* But I'll keep my eye on it. Now that my brother's soccer season is slowing down, I can see about getting my next surgery scheduled. I never had surgery so close together. I mean I have, but they were a year apart, but this is the first that they're months apart. So this will be fun. I should also stock up on cold medicine and such. My immune system goes to hell after I have surgery and it takes months for it to build back up, especially now that it's winter time. Painkillers and Nyquil...fun times. Not! At least painkillers are tasteless. Nyquil is nasty. Blegh! Anyways. THAT PREMIERE THOUGH! I'm not okay. I'm so not okay. I need a hug. I need to punch Cas. I need to hug Sammy, Dean (and punch him too), and Mary. I need some tissues. I need next episode like right now. Also Sam darlin'...STOP ANTAGONIZING THE ENEMY! DO YOU WANT TO GET MURDERED?! BECAUSE THAT'S HOW YOU GET MURDERED! Alright. I'm done. For now. Let's get going! When we left off, Sam's safe at the Bunker!**

 **Katlover98-I wonder who indeed? And yes! The plot thickens like soup! Thank you darling! I want to knock him out too XD**

 **spnfanforlife-You and me both sweetie. Onwards and forwards darling!**

 **SpnKsl5-Thank you my darling! The premiere got me...right in the heart. Forget my feels! Straight to the heart...ugh...I got overwhelmed with emotions from Sam and his family *shudders* Also that one heart stopping moment (no spoilers for those who haven't seen it yet) where my heart did stop and my whole body was frozen...*shudders again* Imma die this season XD**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Calm Before The Storm**

About a week later

Sam was in the library of his bunker with Atka lying next to him keeping a close eye on him. The boy wanted his brother, he misses him. But while in town the other day getting supplies and restocking his first aid, he spotted his cousins and his grandfather. They didn't seem to notice him but he got back to the bunker as quickly as he could making sure they weren't following him. His car was parked safely in the garage. It was a 2006 Shelby Cobra. It was a sweet car and Sam loved it. The Men of Letters were well taken care of when it came to money. Sam was set for life. So was Dean when he came. He hoped Bobby would come too. John, he'll work on it. Anyways. Sam wanted his brother here in a few days like he promised but after spotting his grandfather, he couldn't and wouldn't put Dean at risk like that. Not until he found a route that was discreet enough for him to travel. It would take a lot longer but it would be safer.

Sam continued to research while also documenting things into his notebook. He had become quite the multi-tasker over the years, especially during his time at Stanford with all those all nighter study sessions.

"Sam?" Atka asked as he was now sitting up.

"Yeah?" Sam asked back, finding that route and sending the text to Dean who was already on the road when he texted back.

"When will Dean arrive and is he bringing anyone?" Atka asked.

"Probably won't be here until midnight, and I have no idea. He didn't say." Sam said.

"I see. Shall I go and oversee his journey? I can make sure he arrives safely." Atka said.

Sam thought about it and gave his go ahead. Atka asked if he would be alright until he got back. Sam said yes and watched Atka disappear. Sam could trust he would bring Dean home to him safely. Sam was also safe. The bunker was like the Bermuda Triangle. Sam looked at his laptop clock and it read that it was eight at night. Dean wouldn't be here until midnight, so Sam thought he would grab some sleep until then. He made sure the bunker was locked down and the wards were okay. He had already taken his shower this morning after using the gym, so he just put on his night clothes and got into bed.

Sam sighed and rolled over. He couldn't wait for all this to be over. He drifted off to sleep with his wolf plushie next to him. Atka might be with Dean now, but the plushie will act as a substitute. It'll even come to life when the spell put on it activates. Atka like many guardian zana, had some type of substitute to leave their charges in case if they're needed elsewhere. This substitute had a spell on it which would activates when the charge is in trouble. It was a really nifty thing.

Later that night

Sam came awake slowly and felt himself wrapped in someones arms. Not just any arms. His daddy's arms. He was here! Sam looked over at the clock and saw it was about six in the morning. He slept the whole night. He was no morning person in any sense of the word, so he just snuggled into his brother and drifted back off to sleep.

When Sam woke back up Dean was gone and he had a feeling where his brother was. He smiled and got up. He put on some workout clothes and headed to the kitchen where smelled coffee and something delicious. He went in and saw his brother cooking away and happily humming along to the radio. Sam rolled his eye with a smile and poured himself some coffee.

Dean looked back and gave Sam a bright smile.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty!" Dean greeted. "You know, you could've told me you found the Batcave."

"Morning, and sorry. It didn't come up until now." Sam said.

"So how did you find this place?" Dean asked as he finished cooking and plated the bacon, scrambled eggs, and hotcakes. He set a plate in front of Sam.

Sam explained to Dean that while in Stanford as a freshman, he received a strange package with an even stranger key. He followed the map and found this place. He made it into his home. He became a Man of Letters. Dean nodded and said he was still Batman and this was the Batcave. Sam rolled his eyes and laughed. After breakfast Sam worked out with Dean exploring the place and picking out his room. He picked the room across from Sam. While Sam showered after his workout, he showed Dean around and told them that were projected from literally everything.

"So not even that baddest of demons can get in here?" Dean asked.

"Nope. They can try but they won't get in. The Men of Letters were smart." Sam said.

"This place just gets better and better." Dean said.

Sam smiled and was glad that Dean liked his home.

"Wanna know the best part?" Sam asked.

"There's even more?" Dean asked eyes widening.

"We're set for life. The Men of Letters are loaded." Sam said. "There's even enough for a few future generations.

Dean's jaw dropped. "No more being broke?"

"Nope." Sam said.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did a mention how awesome this is?" Dean asked with a bright toothy smile.

"So you have." Sam smiled back.

The brothers were home.

 **Here we go! Some fluffy fluff for you before shit gets real XD**

 **Until Next Time! *remembers that eating delicious pizza while writing isn't the best idea***


	8. The Storm Is Here

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So so sorry for the delay! Saturday my family and I had a little game night and we lost track of the time. Sunday it decided that a few days this week it was going to be in the upper seventies and lower eighties, and my head exploded. Ugh. My head still feels like someone took a hammer to it. But I'll be okay. I found some sinus headache medicine in the medicine cabinet and I'm doing to alright :) But then again that was the only pill we had left, so I'm going to have to get more as the temp will drop after tomorrow to about the sixties to the fifties. Fall weather is definitely here. Anyways. Going to be calling my doctor some time this week or next, to get the paperwork for my next surgery signed and get it schedule. So that'll be like a five minute appointment since he did the surgical consult for both feet instead of individually. So that'll save us both the time and having the same talk XD So, tomorrow I'm going to call my insurance place and make sure I'm still covered for surgery (I should be but I want to be sure). Anyways. Since I'm having a hard time finding a job, I decided to turn to child care and my friend needs a sitter and I might've gotten the job! Whoo! I've babysat for many many moons. I started when I was like eight or nine, and I kept going so I definitely have experience! Which makes me happy, so I can start making and saving some money :) Alright, I think I've rambled enough! When we left off, Dean's at the bunker! Whee!**

 **spnfanforlife-Dean is so Batman...or is he? Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! XD Onwards and forwards my darlings!**

 **SpnKsl5-I nearly screamed when he did it. But I started to cry instead and then he popped up and scared the crap out of me XD They're home! And I have! I'm really loving it so far :)**

 **brihun2388-I want them too! And thank you. It goes to show you can be badass and a big brother all at the same time XD Yup. Calm before the storm...and the storm is here. Brace yourself.**

 **Aziza Maye-Atka is a good wolf. He was actually inspired by actual wolf my friend cares for at a sanctuary. Anyways. Here's the storm. HUGS BACK WITH ALL MY LOVE!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **The Storm Is Here**

A few days later

A few days had passed and it seemed quiet, so the brother's decided it was good time to do some grocery shopping. Dean had come to love the Men of Letters kitchen. Dean had a fondness for cooking and even baking. He was even more happy to see his baby eating once more. After Jess had died, Sam refused to eat anything and when Dean did get him to eat something it was because he bullied Sam into it. But now that Dean was master of the kitchen Sam was eating and that took a huge weight off of Dean's shoulders. They parked in the large parking lot, grabbed a cart and headed inside. They decided to go to one of those giant warehouse stores where you can buy things in bulk for a good price.

"Alright kiddo. I'm heading off to the grocery part of the store. Why don't you go to clothes isle and see if you can't find any jeans and such. I know you still need some clothes." Dean said.

Sam nodded and headed off to look at the clothes, while Dean raided the food. Sam had to admit, Dean's cooking was amazing. Sam could cook after Jess teaching him how, but Dean was definitely the chef in their family. Sam picked up a few pairs of jeans, some plain black and dark colored t-shirts, and some flannel over shirts. He took them to Dean and placed them in the cart. He told Dean he was going to look at the books. Dean snorted and nodded. While Sam had a library now, that didn't stop him from looking at other books.

Sam got to the book section and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Someone was watching him. He discreetly texted Dean and got an answer. Dean was going to quickly finish, pay for their stuff, and make his way to the car. Sam would follow with both acting as normal as possible. Sam made his way back to Dean who was alert and keeping his eye for danger.

They finished their trip and decided to distract the two people following them. They noticed a squad car in the parking lot. The boys looked at each other and nodded. They let the men get closer and closer and then they yelled, and Dean grabbed Sam holding him in his arms. The officers noticed the commotion and rushed over. The men ran away with one officer chasing them and putting them to the ground. Dean telling the other officer what happened. That Sam was special needs and the men followed him throughout the store scaring him, then now when they got close.

"Don't worry son. Seems like Johnson's got'em. Ya sure your brother will be alright?" The other officer asked.

"Yeah, he'll be alright. Won't you Sammy?" Dean asked with a smile and look that said he was doing good, and to keep it up.

"Yes De." Sam said snuggling into his brother playing his part to perfection.

The other officer, Johnson, had the two men in zip ties and was dragging them to the car. The officers checked on them once more and took off, while the boys put the groceries in the car and headed home.

Once home and things were put in their proper places, Dean asked Sam if he was really okay. Sam said yes, though that did freak him out a little. That night they ventured out again and the calm before the storm was over. They were run off the road and flipped over into a ditch. Both boys were bloody and unconscious. Two people came up to the car and took the younger boy. They called an ambulance for the other. He was after all family. Couldn't let him die.

In an unknown location

The young bloody boy lay on a steel table strapped down with a bald man staring down at him. They boy was alive and cut up, but wouldn't die. At least not too quickly. He only needed the boy long enough to bring back his daughter.

"As soon as you wake up, you will bring Mary back to me. Then I will send you to Hell with that bastard of a father of yours." The man said.

The boy remained unconscious and oblivious to the danger he was in.

 **Oh boy. The storm is here and Dean will not be happy that both his babies are damaged.**

 **Until Next Time! *stares at my cell phone because I have to make that call tomorrow and I hate making calls***


	9. The Clock Now Runs

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Blegh. I woke up this morning and my head was so full of cotton and ickyness, I had to skip my workout and slept in. That and I skipped my workout because my ankle was a little swollen. Stupid Ohio weather XD Anyways. Going to try and get this out while my internet is still working. It's been going in and out today, so yeah. So if this is late, I sowwy! Anyways. It's almost Thursday again...I'm not ready! Not again! The premiere was torture! GAH! We're gonna die! Chuck help us. Chuck help me! My newest book is about my own Sam Winchester XD This will be fun. I also have a running joke in the book that when he introduces himself, he says "I'm Sam Winchester. No. Not that Sam Winchester." It's pretty fun and adorable the way he gets flustered when people ask him if he's that Sam Winchester. But still. A lot of research about gun running and all that is going to go into this so I can have it some what make sense in the long run XD But yeah this will be fun. Also my plot bunnies want me to do a story in which the main character is a time traveler or the plot deals with time travel in some shape or form. Which like superheros is pretty hard to do just with the science behind it alone and then you have other elements to throw in as well, to have it make sense and not have it sound like absolute nonsense. So I don't know about that one yet. It'll take some planning before I write it. Anyways! When we left off, Sam and Dean are hurt, and Sam's taken!**

 **Katlover98-NOOOO! At least I put Sam back together and have all the fluff, unlike those stupid writers that just keep killing us. Dean will be digging some graves for sure ;)**

 **spnfanforlife-Pfffffffffffffffttttttt! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Your review made my night darling! Dean will be digging some graves for sure my sweet! Onwards and forwards!**

 **brihun2388-I remember that too, and in this fic this is how I wanted it to go down and it didn't. So you and me both! PS-I know you have a new chapter, I read it! Love it! Can't wait for the next one ;)**

 **SpnKsl5-Thank you! Called my insurance place today, and I'm still covered! Whoo! Gonna make the appointment here later this week or next. That was so...ugh! He was like "Fuck this, I'm dying." then he pops up like "SURPRISE MUTHAFUCKA!" Sigh...Atka will get him ;) Don't worry. *Thousand hugs back***

 **Aziza Maye-*Great big Sam hugs* Dean and Atka will save Sam, not to worry ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **The Clock Now Runs**

Dean groaned and laid back as the doctor left to get his papers. Dean had to spend the night in the hospital after being found upside down in Baby, unconscious and bleeding. He wasn't hurt bad, but the doctor wanted to keep him overnight just to be sure he didn't have a concussion which he escaped and to be sure he wounds wouldn't get infected. When the doctor looked him over this morning, he was good to go. Dean knew his car was in the shop, as the doctor was friends with the head mechanic in town. The mechanic was also a retired hunter and owed John one after he was saved by him. So the doctor said the car was safe and being worked on.

Dean signed the walking papers and walked out of the hospital. He wasn't sure how to get back to the bunker or to the town. He walked over to the bench and wished he knew where Sam was. They EMTs couldn't find him at the scene, and that's when Dean remembered they were being followed, then were ran off the road. He needed to get back to the bunker, get one of the many cars in the garage, then go find Sammy. His other baby was in trouble he could feel it. Dean jumped when he heard a growl.

Dean looked back and saw a giant black wolf.

"Be calm. I will not hurt you." The wolf said.

Dean wasn't so sure but there was something familiar about this black wolf. Like he's known the beast for a long time. He looked closely at large canine and gasped.

"Atka?" Dean asked.

"I am. I am Sam's guardian zana. I protect him when he needs me." Atka said.

"Oh yeah? Some job! He's missing and hurt!" Dean shouted.

"I know, I came a soon as could. Another zana was in trouble and I had to help." Atka said.

"Right. Can we go find Sam now?" Dean asked.

"Of course. Get on." Atka said growing to his original size.

Dean looked uncertain and Atka got Dean on his back and they took off to the bunker. There Atka could get Sam's scent and track him down. Atka made the two of them invisible as to not scare the humans. When they got back to the bunker, the giant wolf got the garage open and went inside. Atka Dean off his back and made them visible, then Atka shrunk to a reasonable size and headed inside with Dean on his tail.

While Atka was getting Sam's scent, Dean was getting packed and ready. Atka got to Sam's room and saw the substitute was active and sniffing around Sam. Atka got the subs attention and told it what was happening. The sub wanted to help and Atka allowed it. Atka got the scent and got Dean, then headed off to get Dean's baby back.

Meanwhile in an unknown location

"Why isn't he awake yet? It's been hours!" A person exclaimed.

"Patience. He'll wake up soon. He might have a concussion." Samuel scolded.

"Sorry. We just want Aunt Mary back." A girl said.

"I know. We'll get her back. We just need patience." Samuel said. "After all, we need Sam on our side. If we don't, we won't get Mary."

"Fine. We'll be patient." The boy said.

The three kids left the room and Samuel was left alone with the boy once more. He smiled crookedly at the unconscious boy. He was still covered in blood, some of the wounds were infected and the boy had a slight fever, and he was worried that the boy should be awake. But needed to be patient. For Mary.

"Soon boy. Soon." Samuel said and walked out.

Sam groaned and opened his eyes a little. He felt awful and was in really bad pain. He felt that he was strapped down and but couldn't move. He passed back out and hoped his brother was okay.

 **Oh boy. Shit's getting real! Samuel! You stay away from my baby or I'll gouge your eyes out with a wooden spoon!**

 **Until Next Time! *doodles on my chalkboard wall***


	10. Never Ever Piss Off Dean

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So so so sorry for the delay! My internet's being a douche, it's been going out left and right lately, and I feel like shit. The weather decided that it wanted a few days of summer and is now cold...my sinuses hate me right now. Blegh. But I feel bad for leaving y'all without a chapter. So here we are! The next chapter. Whee! *dies* Ugh. I hate this. I've only done half my workout and I feel like I haven't slept in days even though I've slept all night. Even through that crazy thunderstorm we had last night...hmm...no wait. A very load thunder clap woke me up at 5 am...huh...alright I'm rambling. I sowwy! Anyways. No spoilers! Haven't seen the new episode yet and probably won't until tomorrow because reasons. Anyways. My friend loves my Inktober pics and asked if I had anymore. Yes, I do! I just have to remember to take a picture of them and post them (my roommate can't the pen to her drawing tablet, so I can't clean them up). But yeah. I'll have to posted in a day or two :) You can view them on Facebook or my Deviant Art. Anyways. I found one channel and I think it's called the Hallmark channel...*shrugs* That's playing Christmas movies...I'm like "You can't be serious! It's not even Halloween!" It's a sign that says the Christmas music is coming and our ears will be sick of it by the second day XD But I love Christmas time so I can't complain too much. Alright! Before I get into more of a tangent, let's get going! When we left off, Dean and Atka are the way!**

 **spnfanforlife-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But no seriously, he has it coming. Atka will eat him if Dean doesn't kill him first. Onwards and forwards darling!**

 **SpnKsl5-It would've been so good. And then he runs into Dean and their like "OMG!" and we're like "OMG!" XD You're welcome :) HA! I agree. Or Atka can use him as chew toy and slowly kill...hmmm...AW! *hugs***

 **Aziza Maye-I didn't like him either. He always had the aura about him that just sent chills down your spine. They're going as fast as they can!**

 **Mission Catalyst-Hi darling! Welcome to my crazy circle :) Thank you! I liked it too ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Never Ever Piss Off Dean...or His Mother.**

Sam laid still on the table so not to aggravate his wounds. Ever since he woke up a few hours ago, the Campbell Soup group had been torturing him. Making his previous wounds worse and letting more blood spill. He was still strapped down but it still hurt to move. They used ice picks, a fire poker, and various knives to make him talk or do something. They apparently liked the slice'em and dice'em method, because now he was soaked in blood and covered in cuts. But he didn't know anything. All he knew was that they were trying to get him to bring his mother back. But nothing was going to bring her back. No spell, no deal, nothing. But they weren't getting that. They demanded he bring her back with his powers. But the only power Sam had was visions. Noting more. That wasn't going to bring his mother back. Sam closed his eyes and wished he was home at the bunker right now.

Sam heard the door open and he groaned. He wished they'd leave him alone already. He heard footsteps getting closer, and he opened his eyes. It was Samuel. Sam inwardly snarled. His grandfather was a grade A psycho and could use some therapy, better yet, he needed a straight jacket.

"So. How are feeling?" Samuel asked.

Sam raised an eyebrow at and scowled at his grandfather.

"Right. Stupid question. But you know, if you just cooperate, you could've been home by now and I could have my daughter." Samuel said.

"You really must be thick in the head." Sam said.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Nothing. NOTHING! Can bring my mother back." Sam snarled.

"You're wrong. You have powers. Use them. Bring my baby girl back!" Samuel snarled back.

"NO!"

"Fine then." Samuel said.

Samuel picked up and ice pick and stabbed it underneath Sam's right eye. Sam screamed in agony. He screamed again when Samuel took the same ice pick and stabbed it underneath his left eye. Sam closed his eyes and panted heavily through his nose.

"You know. You can thank your father for this. He let it slip that you have abilities. So when I heard that, I saw this as my chance to nab you and get my daughter back. Sure I'd have to kill my grandson in the process but it'll be worth it. After all. It was fault she died in the first place. It's a fair trade." Samuel said wiping off the ice pick.

Sam was shaking in pain and rage. He knew it was his fault his mother was dead, he knew that, but this didn't make it okay! Not by a long shot. Right now, Sam wanted his Dean. He needed to see him one more time before he died. He let out sharp whistle which startled Samuel, but knew Atka would hear and be there in a flash.

"What did you do?" Samuel asked dangerously walking up to the steel table, he stopped when he heard his niece and nephew scream.

"What did you do!" Samuel demanded.

"Step away from my brother." A familiar voice snarled.

"Dean. I was wondering when you were going to show up." Samuel sneered.

"Step. Away. From. My. Brother." Dean said with such venom, one would think he was viper ready to strike.

"Dean you don't understand-" Samuel started.

"Oh no I understand plenty. Like there's no fucking way to bring my mother back!" Dean shouted.

Atka had gotten Sam unstrapped from the table and helped him to sit up as they listened to Dean and Samuel go at each other. Sam told him he was fine and that Dean would need him more. Atka told Sam the substitute will aid him for now. Sam felt the sub behind him, keeping him up right.

Suddenly Samuel needed an out. He knew his family was dead and there was no way he was getting out of here alive, unless he killed Sam right here and now. He was getting ready to raise his gun that he nabbed off the table. Then a miracle happened. Mary Winchester herself stood before them.

"Mary." Samuel said eye watering.

"Father." Mary spat.

 **Momma Winchester is mad! RUN Y'ALL RUN! *hides***

 **Until Next Time! Imma go die again...under my warm blankie...night y'all!**


	11. When Karma Bites You

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So so sorry about the delays and lack of Facebook updates. My allergies decided to screw me over and get me sick. Blegh. So now not only is my head full of junk, I have a slight head cold. Also my internet was being an assbutt. It's all fixed now and with the proper medicine, I'm getting better! Yay! But now until I'm completely better, I have to put off scheduling my next surgery. Sigh. This was one of the reasons I wanted to get it done and over it. I knew my allergies would get out of hand like last year and make me sick in some aspect. Again...blegh. Anyways, I'm done whining about that! Let's move on :) I asked myself a simple question and my plot bunnies took over and now that question has a story outline. Yeah. So now you're probably wondering what that question was. It was this: What if the plague (Black Death) was man made and created to end the war (WWII)? Would it succeed or fail? Then the plot bunnies came in and boom! So far the outline has to ends. The end with it succeeding and the ending with it failing. I have no idea what ending I'm going to use, but I'm leaning towards it failing. But who knows. I might surprise myself. Anyways. What do you think? What if the plague was man made? Would it help us in war? Or would it bring the world to its knees? I personally thing it would bring the world to its knees. Alright, I think I babbled enough! Let's get going! When we left off, Mommy Winchester to the rescue! Whoo!**

 **Ruby-Hey! Long time no see darling! How are you and how's the novel coming? Yeah, thing's just got real!**

 **spnfanforlife-They do...I hate soup now. Lol! Just kidding. I made cheesy chicken with potatoes and bacon soup. It was amazing :) Mommy's here and she's mad! Run Samuel run!**

 **Aziza Maye-Go Mommy! Whoo! Thanks my darling, I got some sleep and proper medicine, doing great! Also still cuddled under my blanket.**

 **SpnKsl5-That would've been hilarious. *hugs back* Thank you my darling! Mommy Winchester is not happy! Not happy at all. *accepts the hot chocolate and drinks it with a smile, and cuddles in the blankie* Nighty night :) I did! Good gosh.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **When Karma Bites You in The Ass**

"Mary?" Samuel asked.

"Father." She spat with such venom, it would put the deadliest viper to shame.

"Mary. My little girl." Samuel smiled.

"Shove it dad!" Mary said angrily.

"M Mary!" Samuel sputtered.

"You took my baby. My baby! And you tortured him!" Mary shouted.

The force of it sent Samuel flying backwards. Mary had plenty of energy to deal some damage, but it wasn't the time for it. Not yet anyhow. She was going to send her father back to the hole of Hell he crawled out of. He didn't belong in the world anyways. He was suppose to be dead. Like she and her mother were. But she couldn't rest. This was basically John's fault. He had let it slip at a bar that her baby was having visions, painful at that, while getting totally shit faced. Then her niece catches the conversation, and goes back to her father with the info. Her niece and nephew had all made the deal to bring both her parents back but only her father made it. Now they were beaten to all hell thanks Atka. Mary remembers when she gave Atka to her baby son. He fallen in love with the wolf instantly, and now she saw that love made the wolf gain a life of it's own as a guardian zana.

"Mary, please. I need him. I need his powers to bring you back. I need you back." Samuel said.

"No. I'm dead and that's the way it's going to stay. Nothing will bring me back! Nothing!" Mary shouted with anger.

"He can!" Samuel argued.

"No he can't!" Mary spat.

"He's a demon child! He can!" Samuel shouted.

That hit a nerve. Not just with Mary but with Dean. Dean fired a shot and it hit Samuel above his heart. He wanted to go for the kill, but was going to leave that for his mother. Right now, his brother needed him. Dean turned and noticed that Sam and Atka were missing. Dean wondered if Atka felt it was going to get dangerous and got Sam the hell out of here before he got hurt even further. Dean was grateful for that. He just hoped Sam was alright. His baby looked awful, like death warmed over. As soon as he was done here, he was going to go to his Sammy and mother hen him to death. But now, he and his mother had some business to take care of. He watched as his mother dealt some damage to Samuel. Dealing the same to him as he did to Sam. She then turned to Dean and nodded. Dean then dealt his own damage and watched as Samuel died painfully and slowly.

Dean looked over at his mother as she stared coldly at her father's corpse. She could forgive him for all the crap he's put her and her mother through, but she could and would not forgive him for hurting her children. That was unforgivable in her book. She felt more at peace now that her father was back among the dead, and would hopefully stay that way now. As for her niece and nephews, she would let this be a lesson to them as they would dispose of the body. No demon would be foolish enough to make same deal twice to them. They were on their own. She went to them and warned that if they came back to hurt her boys, they would meet the same end. They were scared but agreed. The Winchester brothers were off limits.

Mary told Dean it was time to return to bunker and he nodded. He needed to see his baby. Then when his baby was alright, he would go get Baby and bring her home. He had a feeling she missed her boys and wanted to be sure her Sam was alright. The substitute got Dean home safe and sound. He and Mary got to the infirmary and there stood a man about Dean's height, with long black braided hair, wearing elegant robes of silver.

"Dean welcome home." The person said. "Sub, you may step down now."

The substitute obeyed and went back to Sam's room where he deactivated. His charge was still in danger but since Atka was there, he would be sure that Sam was safe.

Dean looked closely at the man and noticed the wolf pendent around his neck.

"Atka?" Dean asked.

Atka nodded. "I got Sam home as fast as I could and patched his wounds."

"H how's my son?" Mary asked.

Atka looked to ground with a grim look on his face.

 **Oh no...that doesn't sound good...and Atka has a human form? Hmmm...**

 **Until Next Time! *stays snuggled under my blanket* So toasty...zzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	12. Time To Rest and Heal

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I'm so sorry y'all! I totally forgot that my dad, roommate/adopted sister, and I had planned a day trip to Pittsburgh to visit my roommates brothers because she hadn't seen them in a long time. It was fun! We got home about eight to nine, somewhere in there. I wanted to do a quick update, but I wasn't up for it. I was tired and I had taken an allergy pill hours before and I was pretty woozy. So I went to bed. I also took my old GameBoy Color and GameBoy SP! I felt so happy to play with them again :) It had been years that I had. I first played with my GB Color. The games I have for it, is a Loony Tunes game (which strangely enough was not finished, the game itself is unfinished, crazy right?), Batman Beyond (the game can be frustrating but it's loads of fun!), Pokemon Yellow/Silver (yup and I have caught Mewtwo! MUAHAHAHAHA), and Harry Potter: Chamber of Secrets. For my SP, I have Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (love!), and a few others, I forget what they are though...*headtodesk* Anyways. I've been doing a little research for my set of books and came across The Mandela Effect. I once heard of this while studying psychology on the side but never gave it a second thought. This time, I did. What I found was just...oh my...my brain hurts and I just...wow. If you wish to know more, you can always do your own research or watch the many videos on YouTube. Just be warned, you will be confused and your mind will be blown! Anyways! Let's go, I rambled on enough. When we left off, Sam's home but not in the best shape.**

 **spnfanforlife-Yup! He has a human form! John's mistakes hurt Sam and Dean, badly. You can tell but they touch on the subject. Which I feel if they did, a lot of things between them would've been resolved. Also, same! Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Aziza Maye-Yay for mommy Winchester! I'm getting there! I'm back to my workout but slowly (instead of 35 mins, I'm only going half), been drinking lots of water and juice, getting some sleep when I need it. So yeah! I'm getting there, just need the weather to break and level out :) But I'm definitely starting to feel better!**

 **brihun2388-He does! I'm in the process of sketching him out :) Let's find out!**

 **SpnKsl5-She does! My poor Sammy. But don't worry, unlike the show, I always put him back together ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Time To Rest and Heal**

"How's Sammy?" Mary asked. She was running low on time and needed to know how her baby was before she returned to Heaven.

"He's in bad shape, I will not lie. His eyes will recover but he must keep them covered until they do. Most of the cuts are deep but haven't dealt any heavy damage. Old wounds were reopened and became infected. Some of the newer ones became infected because of the tools used on him. What worries me are the infections running in his system. The Men of Letters surprisingly has advance medicine in the form of herbs and such. When mixed properly, I've created the medicine that can help with the infections. His fever is going down but I will keep watch on it. Blood loss is also an issue, but again Men of Letters have managed to keep fresh blood in the room over there." Atka explained pointing to an OR looking room.

"So is he going to be okay?" Dean asked.

"With time yes. But he'll need a lot of rest." Atka said. "He will recover. He is a Winchester after all."

"Damn straight he is, and don't worry. I'll take care of it." Dean said.

"I have no doubt about it." Atka said with a smile.

Mary smiled at that and went inside of the infirmary. She frowned in sadness at the way her baby son looked. He so small in that bed. He was covered in bandages, tucked in with a warm blanket, hooked up to a couple of IVs and an old heart monitor, he was also wearing an old oxygen mask which was huge and covered most of his lower face as his breathing was shallow and shaky. He was also pale, she had seen ghosts with more color. She snapped out of her thoughts and smiled as she noticed Dean was beside his brother taking care of him as he had for many years. She frowned again and sighed sadly. It was time for her to leave.

She hugged and kissed Dean good bye. Then kissed her baby son on the forehead.

"Good bye sweetie. I love you so much." She whispered. "I'm sorry. For everything."

She returned to Heaven safe and sound. Atka took back his job, guarding Sam. He knew that Dean would be taking care of Sam again now that he was back home. He went through the bunker making sure all the wards and such were intact. Once done he returned to the infirmary and kept his watch. He remained in human for now, just in case that Dean needed help with anything.

Over the next few days Dean tended to Sam with the help of Atka. He had a little more medical know how than Dean. He would've called Bobby but he wanted to be sure they safe first. After the third day Dean called him and Bobby was here in no time. He helped with Sam while Atka returned to his wolf form and kept his watch invisibly like he had all of Sam's life. John was there too, but Dean didn't allow him anywhere Sam. Not trusting him at the moment.

Sam had yet to wake up but he was now on the mend after the sixth day. He was off the oxygen as his breathing was ten times better, his infections were nearly gone and his wounds were healing nicely, which was great but Dean wanted his baby to wake up. Bobby told Dean that he would, his body was probably exhausted.

"I'm here baby boy. When you wake up, everything's going to be okay." Dean promised silently to his brother.

 **Aw! Here we go the next chapter! Only one or two to go!**

 **Until Next Time! This Mandela Effect stuff is pretty scary *shudders* But in a world so strange, it's all possible.**


	13. All That I Have is All I Need

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! The Mandela Effect has gotten me. On TV there was an award ceremony for the Cleveland Cavs and they played the song 'We Are The Champions', however they played the final part of the song. The lyrics "Of the world" is missing from the song...I'm spazzing the hell out. I got so wrapped up in researching this thing and I got ensnared it's tangled mess of webs and the deeper you go the scarier it gets. So yeah. Spazzing. The. Hell. Out. Alright moving on. I've finally played the new FNAF game, Sister Location and holy hell! This game is not only amazing but really frustrating. Also, EXOTIC BUTTERS! Yeah. Don't ask. Play the game or watch a Let's Play...you'll get it. Anyways. My plot bunnies have an idea for a book about a vigilante. We gave superheroes a shot, now they want to try this. Oh boy. I got so many projects to do as it is. Oh well, at least I know I'll never run out of ideas. Just wish I could write as fast as James Patterson. Dude puts out books like nothing! And I can't forget about focus...good gravy my focus is terrible. Anywho. FINAL CHAPTER! I know, I know. But other fics are begging to be started and such. Plus we're at the natural end. No epilogue planned for this one, but we'll see. I doubt this will need it. So Here With or Without You is suppose to be next but I kind of want to do Arrow next...we'll see. I'll flip a coin or something then the first chapter of whichever will be out tomorrow hopefully. Here we go then! When we left off, Sam is on the mend! Whoo!**

 **lenail125-He'll wake up my sweet! Don't ya worry ;)**

 **spnfanforlife-Shameless fluff all day erryday XD Run John! She'll be a love tap, I'm much worse. Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **SpnKsl5-Yay! Ugh the deeper I went into researching it the scarier it got actually *shudders***

 **Aziza Maye-He's mending. It surprised even me my darling. But knowing Dean, he's keeping a sharp eye on John.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **All That I Have is All I Need**

About two weeks later

Sam was sitting in a dark but candle lit room waiting for Dean to take off the bandages. Atka had deemed Sam well enough to take the bandages off his eyes and to see if they had healed properly. Bobby who was now living in the bunker was bringing in a bowl of fresh warm water and some wash clothes to wash Sam's face with. Dean had gotten the med kit from the infirmary. Finally after a week of being lead around like a newborn puppy, Sam was ready to be independent again. Not that he appreciate his Dean's help or anything. He just wanted things to go back to normal. John had gone back to hunting claiming he was wasting time here and the demon was slipping away from them. Dean had gotten into an argument with him but let his dad go. He didn't honestly need him. Good old Rumsfled was sitting by Sam's side anxiously waiting to see if the boy he grew up with was alright, along with Atka.

"Alright Sammy. We're all set. You ready?" Dean asked.

"As I'll ever be." Sam said.

"Alright. Keep your eyes closed and open when I say." Dean said.

"I gotcha, can we do this already?" Sam said with a teasing smile.

"Alright Right Now Mary. Here we go." Dean teased back.

Dean got a pair of medical scissors and cut off the gauze that was wrapped around Sam's head to keep his eyes covered. He removed the gauze pads and inspected the wounds. They looked good and no signs of infection or further damage which was good, but the stitches would have to stay in at least another week. Dean dunked one of the wash clothes into the bowl of warm water and gently cleaned the a few blood spots around the stitches. When he was done, he applied some antibiotic cream to the stitches. When he was finished he sat next to Sam.

"Alright baby boy, you can open your eyes now." Dean said.

Sam nodded and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked them a few times to chase away the blurriness. Once the blur cleared Sam looked smiled as he looked around the familiar room. It was Dean's room. He looked over at his brother and smirked at him.

"Looks like someone could use some beauty sleep." Sam teased.

Dean and Bobby laughed and hugged the boy. They were glad Sam was alright.

"Now that yer not blind. How's about showin' me around already?" Bobby said.

Sam nodded and happily gave Bobby the full tour like he did Dean when he first moved in. Bobby like Sam, spent most of his time in library. The Men of Letters had books had never even laid eyes on. Sam showed Bobby the ones he found and liked. Bobby told Sam he was never leaving. Sam laughed, but wouldn't want it any other way. He loved Bobby and loved having him here. It also seemed to Dean and Sam that since Bobby moved in, he was lighter. As if when he moved he let go of his past and such, and by doing that, he was happier. Maybe this what the old guy needed. A fresh start. Sam got it when he moved in, and then Dean when he moved in.

'I once thought that the bunker had some sort of spell that did that, but that's crazy even for them. A fresh clean slate was what we all needed and I'm happy. So are they. My family is here and I'm here.' Sam thought to himself.

'I'm here too Sam. You'll never be alone ever.' Atka thought to him.

'Yeah. Hey Atka?' Sam asked.

'Yes?' Atka answered.

'You know, if you want you can go and look after another child that might need you.' Sam thought. 'I'll be okay.'

'I know you will. But I am where I belong.' Atka thought.

'Yeah. We all are.' Sam thought happily.

"YO SAMMY! QUIT DAY DREAMING AND GET YOUR BUTT IN THE KITCHEN! I MADE LUNCH!" Dean called from kitchen.

Sam's stomach growled when he heard Dean calling for him. He chuckled and headed into the kitchen with his guardian. Sam now had everything he wanted, what more could he want?

 **Aaaaaand done! There's the end! More shameless fluff and such! Again don't know which fic will be coming out tomorrow *shrugs* But hugs and kisses to y'all! Thank you so much everyone! I WUB YOU ALL BUNCHES!**

 **See ya in the next thrilling season of Supernatural!**


End file.
